esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaladia
'Etymology' The name "Kaladia" refers to First Emperor Machiel Dorivai Kalad, the Kysan Imperial General and Founding Emperor of the Imperial Dominion. 'History' Due to the vastness of the history of Kaladia, this information can be located in the Imperial Factbook entry known as "Histories of the Imperial Dominion of Kaladia - Part I - To Be Continued". 'Geography' Most of Kaladia is described by it's citizens as "hilly, bumpy, green." The Majority of Mainland Kaladia is decorated with millions of Acres worth of grasslands and deep, shaded forests. The closer Mount St. Thaldaesius, which adorns the central portion of Kaladia, the rockier and more jagged the landscape becomes, thus making it difficult for proper habitation. Because of this aspect, most of Central Kaladia is bare of cities and towns, although does hold a few communities of log cabins and hunting lodges. 'Climate' The climate of Kaladia is fair to say the least about it. During the times of summer (the months April - September), the outside temperature can raise to as high as 33'°'''C to as low as 21'°'C. In the winter months (October-January), the outside temperature can be as high as 10.5'°'C, and as low as -16.6'°'C'. Due to the year-round fairness of the Kaladian climate, tourist-friendly cities such as Cassada, Clarisia, Aginara, and St. Mathius are high-income hits due to the close proximity to beaches and other events. '''Administrative divisions The Imperial Dominion of Kaladia is divided into what is known as "provinces". There are 8 provinces within the Kaladian Empire, each governed by an elected Provincial Governor. Only the Emperor has the reserved power to dissolve the Provinces and form an autocratic system, though this has only been the case in times of war when the Imperial Parliament seems unable to form a decision on action. Done under wrong terms, the decision can be reversed through overwhelming public outcry, usually taking the form of riots, which is followed by the appointment of a new Emperor at the discretion of the Imperial Parliament and an emergency civilian council called the House of Commons, which has emergency appointment powers over the Imperial Representative Assembly. A notable exception to this rule is the Theoni Province, which under Imperial law is a Capital Province of the Empire. As per the Minea Doctrine, Theoni maintains provincial authority due to it's seat being the capital city, and cannot be dissolved by the Emperor as other provinces could be. Theoni itself is divided into Districts, however for efficiency, it is considered to be a unitary province under Kaladianl law, the only one of its kind to be so. The City of Cassada is not a province, but instead is its own unique type of administration, the Capital Union. It functions effectively as if it were a province, however its agenda is based mainly around city maintenance, security, local laws, and trade. Overseas territories and collectivities Currently, the Imperial Dominion of Kaladia holds no overseas territories, though the Kysa Isles are located in close proximity to mainland Kaladia (top right of map). The Kysa Isles were once a Province of Kaladia, but after difficulty on keeping peace with the local Kysans, it was released from Imperial rule during the year 1845. Ever since it has established a good relationship with the independent Republic of Kysa, and signed a trade and defense pact with the small Republic. The farthest known island from Mainland Kaladia is Mae Alexandria, an island with an approximate 12,548 Kaladians 7 miles from the Southern Coast. It is of the Jassius Province. Politics Government Foreign relations Military General Information Personnel and manpower: 3,661,550 Minimum age of enlistment (years): 18 (peacetime); 17 (wartime); 16 (Wartime, Parental Permission) Service obligation: Volunteer enlistment for a four year term (peacetime) or two year term (wartime); conscription is only permitted when the Empire is facing an existential threat and draftee enlistment terms cannot exceed two years. Military employment rate: 1.7% (est.) Manpower fit for service (defined as individuals between the ages of seventeen and fifty and in good health): 312,032,000 (2013 est.) Expenditures Total military expenditures: $58,007,259,693.90 (8% of GDP) Expenditures by department: Kaladian Imperial Army (24.97%) Kaladian Imperial Navy (22.43%) Kaladian Imperial Air Force (19.41%) Kaladian Royal Marine Corps (5.78%) Kaladian King's Royal Rangers (4.49%) Kaladian Royal Coast Guard (1.11%) Imperial Civilian Militia (5.31%) Office of Special Operations and Intelligence (3.18%) Ministry of Defense general expenditures (13.32%) Leadership and Manpower General leadership structure: Minister of Defense: Zeno Zahn Kaladian Imperial Council of Commandants Kelvan Minaus, Deputy Minister of Defense Com. Tysius Cornaro, Commandant of the Imperial Air Force Com. Thaddeus Corbulo, Commandant of the Imperial Army Com. Janus Tythe, Commandant of the Imperial Marine Corps Com. Levask Tithro, Commandant of the Imperial Guard Adm. Brazz Gililus, Admiral of the Imperial Navy Adm. Necius Naius, Admiral of the Royal Coast Guard Com. Elias Maluk, Commandant of the National Militia Dir. Brian Talvos, General Director of the Office of Special Operations and Intelligence Director of Military Intelligence: Velum Maddonius Manpower summary: Ministry of Defense employees: 650,000 (est.) Office of Special Operations and Intelligence: 1,500 (est.) Kaladian Imperial Army: 1,200,350 • Active: 750,000 • Reserve: 450,350 Kaladian Imperial Navy: 950,500 • Active: 720,650 • Reserve: 229,850 Kaladian Imperial Air Force: 510,000 • Active: 300,000 • Reserve: 210,000 Kaladian Imperial Marine Corps: 230,000 • Active: 180,200 • Reserve: 30,000 Kaladian Royal Guard: 85,200 • Active: 65,213 • Reserve: 19,987 Kaladian Imperial Coast Guard: 35,000 • Active: 32,000 • Reserve: 3,000 National Militia: 650,500 • Active: 3,500 • Reserve: 647,000 Economy Tourism Energy Demographics Major cities Ethnic Groups Language Religion Education Health Society National symbols National honors Public holidays